Snow White
Snow White is the titular character and heroine of Disney's first animated feature-length film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. She is a young Princess; the "Fairest of Them All" who, in her innocence, cannot see any of the evil in the world. This makes her more vulnerable to her jealous stepmother the Queen, who wishes to be the fairest in the land; however, Snow White's inherent kindness and purity inspires her friends, the forest animals and the Seven Dwarfs to protect her. In the film, she is both a protective mother figure and an innocent child in her relationship with the forest animals and the Seven Dwarfs. She has been voiced by Adriana Caselotti, Mary Kay Bergman, Carolyn Gardner, Melissa Disney and Katherine Von Till. She is the first and youngest official Disney Princess and provided the basis for later heroines such as Cinderella and Aurora. Background Snow White was born into the royal family. Her mother the Queen died shortly after her birth. After some time, the King, Snow White's unnamed father, remarried a vain and sadistic queen. Not long after their marriage, the King, Snow's beloved unnamed father died, leaving the young princess an orphan. As a young child, Snow White's vain and sinister stepmother the Evil Queen feared that one day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So, she dressed Snow White in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day, the Queen consulted her magic mirror asking, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?". As long as the Mirror answered, "You are the fairest one of all", Snow White was safe from her stepmother's cruel jealousy. Snow White may have been a maid but she never complained when she worked and whenever she was sad she would always hum a tune to cheer herself up and her animal friends would visit. the people of the kingdom felt sorry for their princess when the evil made her a servant. Personality Snow White is the sweetest and the most gentle of all the Disney Princesses. She's naive, resilient, sentimental, helpful and kind, but can also be quite assertive and has the sternness of a mother; this is shown when she warns the dwarfs to wash their hands or they'll get nothing to eat, and when she scolds some of the birds after they attacked the Queen in her old hag form. She's also shown to be quite playful, as she teased Grumpy by laughing when he hit his nose as he left to wash in a huff. She is a dreamer and a romantic, but is willing to work hard if need be in order to earn her keep. She enjoys singing, dancing, cooking (which is thanks to her stepmother making her a scullery servant in the castle), daydreaming, and a love of animals. However, her kindness and generosity can often blind her judgment, and she's quick to break rules if it means to help someone in trouble (as seen when she helped the old crone when her animal friends started to attack her). She's always quick to rebel against anything that will go against her high moral values, such as when she let the disguised Queen enter the cottage, thinking her as a sickly, old beggar, despite the warnings from Grumpy. Possibly because both of her parents have died, Snow White's very empathetic towards the dwarfs when she had at first assumed that they were a group of orphaned children when she thought they had no mother or father. Snow White is well known as an optimist; even when others were rude to her, or when things looked grim, she always had a positive outlook on life. Snow White is the most pure-hearted of the Disney Princesses; she's never mean, unfriendly, unsympathetic, cruel, or stubborn, and, because of her resilience and hopeful nature, she shows a great inner strength against adversity. This is an example of the fact that one does not have to be physically tough to be strong. She's coined as the Fairest of Them All; this is because of her purity showing much more beauty than the Queen's vanity and jealousy. Physical Appearance Snow White is a 14-year old girl, often described as the "fairest in the land." The phrase "lips red as a rose, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow", describes her most notable features, being her rosy red lips and rosy cheeks, and both her hair and skin color. She is sweet, but also shy. Being fairly short in height, Snow White also has a rather slender, flat-chested figure and dainty little feet. Her simple signature court dress consists of a dark blue bodice with a high white collar; her short puffy sleeves are a lighter blue color than her bodice and the red cloth poking through exemplify the "slashing" design, which was very fashionable in Tudor times. It involved cutting the cloth on the outside of the outfit and pulling through another layer of cloth from underneath. Snow White's long skirt flows down just past her ankles and has been depicted as either bright yellow (as often shown in marketing), or light yellow (as it's shown in the film). She has a white petticoat underneath and tan pumps with yellow bows on them. Snow White's short black hair is styled in a bob and parted in the middle. She wears a red headband with a bow. Disney Parks Since its opening in 1955, Snow White and her Seven Dwarfs have been meet-able characters at Disneyland in California and its subsequent theme parks in Florida, Japan, France, and Hong Kong. Snow White has her own spell card known as"Snow White's House Cleaning" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. For parades, Snow White can be found in SpectroMagic, Mickey's Soundsational Parade, Once Upon a Dream Parade, Main Street Electrical Parade, and many more. Snow White is also featured aboard the Disney Cruise Line ships, available for meet-and-greets. Fantasmic! Snow White appears in the first act of the live nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the show Snow White dances with The Prince to "Some Day My Prince Will Come" during the Princess Medley. She is on her own boat with Prince Charming. Dream Along With Mickey In the live castle stage show in the Magic Kingdom Park, Snow White appears along with the Prince as Mickey's special guest. Snow White and other Disney Princesses help Minnie fulfill her dream of becoming a princess. Snow White and The Prince reappear in the end celebrating the defeat of Maleficent, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Snow White's Scary Adventures In the ride "Snow White's Scary Adventures", Snow White's appearances vary. In the original version ride at Disneyland (which was then simply called "Snow White's Adventures) she did not appear at all, because Walt Disney intended the riders to imagine that they were Snow White. This was also done at the original Disney World version as well. The idea did not catch on and figures of Snow White were later added. In Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland, she is glimpsed once ascending the dwarfs staircase, while she is seen twice at Paris (once on the stairs and then at the end) and even more times in Disney World (in the courtyard, running through the woods, taking the Poisoned Apple, being awoken by The Prince and then riding off into the sunset. World of Color Snow White appears in the finale of the nighttime show at Disney California Adventure where she is seen with her Prince. Snow White: An Enchanting Musical In the former stage show at Disneyland's Fantasy Land Theater, Snow White plays out her same role in the film with a few differences. She remains in her work rags from the beginning of the show to when she eats the Poisoned Apple. She is changed into her signature outfit (yellow dress with blue bodice, white collar, and red-and-blue sleeves) when she's awakened by The Prince. Also she speaks to her Prince for a longer period of time when she first meets him, and her vocal range in the show has been lowered from operatic soprano to more contemporary mezzo-soprano and her personality has been altered slightly. Disney Princess As mentioned above, Snow White is a member of the highly popular Disney Princess franchise, as well as the first. In terms of merchandising and marketing, she's also among the most popular of the princesses. Wreck-It Ralph 2 Snow White makes an appearance along with the other Disney princesses. Redesign Snow White's late 2012 formal wear "redesign" did not receive many changes. Her short black hair now has a curly appearance with her hair bow being moved to the side of her head instead of being centered in the middle. Her formerly white petticoat is now light yellow and her entire dress has many swirly designs embroidered onto it; the dress has subtracted some length so her shoes can be seen more clearly. Most noteworthy, her traditionally pale skin color has been brought more in line with natural skin tones and she is svelte. In early redesigns, her hair was much more crimped and her sleeves were transparent. Gallery Trivia * Snow White is the first Disney Princess, the first main character, and the first heroine of Disney's animated feature. * Snow White is one of the eight Disney Princesses to be of royal blood. The other ones are Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and Elsa. * Snow White is one of the three Disney Princesses to have an evil stepmother. The other ones are Cinderella and Rapunzel. * Snow White is one of the four Disney Princesses to be an orphan. The other three are Cinderella, Anna and Elsa. * Snow White's the first Disney Princess to have black hair and brown eyes, the others being Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan and Tiana, however Snow White is the only Caucasian Disney Princess to have black hair and brown eyes. ** Strangely enough, some older promotional artwork incorrectly depict her with blue eyes. * Snow White was the only Disney heroine to have dark hair until Belle in 1991, over half a century later (54 years). * Snow White had the reddest lips of all the Disney Princesses until Ariel. * She is one of the eight Disney Princesses to communicate with wildlife who can understand humans. The other ones are Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana and Rapunzel. * Snow White is the youngest Princess, being 14 years old, and is also the shortest of the Disney Princesses. Ironically, she is the oldest Disney Princess in terms of film debuts. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be seen wearing clogs, the second being Cinderella. * Snow White is one of the four Disney Princesses who performs household tasks. The other ones are Cinderella, Tiana and Rapunzel. * Snow White is one of the three Disney Princesses who know cooking. The other ones are Tiana and Rapunzel. * Alongside Ariel and Belle, she is the only Disney Princess not to have a duet with her love interest. * In The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Snow White was the Disney character who had the biggest part in the story, besides Mickey Mouse. * On June 28, 1987, Snow White was awarded with a star on the famous Hollywood Walk of Fame. * Snow White makes a cameo appearance of sorts in Aladdin and the King of Thieves when Genie turns Jasmine into Snow White. * To achieve a natural skin tone for Snow White, real rouge and other make-up was applied onto the cell. * The development designs for Snow White ranged from cartoony to more realistic, while the final colors of the dress had before gone through several changes before settling with its current blue and gold appearance. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess to be tempted by the villain's offer to make her wishes come true (the others being Ariel and Tiana) and the first to actually give in (Ariel being the only other). Tiana's the only Disney Princess tempted by a villain to realize what's truly important in her film. * Snow White is one of the four Disney Princess to have a witch as a villain. The other ones are Aurora, Ariel and Rapunzel. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess currently without a sequel for her film. The other ones are Tiana and Merida (and Rapunzel if you only think in long feature films). Though an unfinished short film, 'Snow White Returns', can be seen on the Diamond Edition DVD and Blu-ray. Snow White's film doesn't have a sequel because it is reserved as one of Disney's special films. * Snow White's the first Disney Heroine to be seen praying, the second being Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, but is the first, and so far only, Disney Princess to be seen doing so. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess to run away from her love interest. Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, and Pocahontas do this as well. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess to sing with her respective love interest. Other ones are Aurora, Jasmine, Tiana and Rapunzel. * Some of Snow White's dance moves were infamously reused for that of Maid Marian's in Robin Hood. * According to the Disneystrology book, her birthday would be on March 6. * Some older promotional media incorrectly color her dress pink and purple instead of red, blue and yellow. * One illustration in the book The Art of the Disney Princess depicted Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as a planetary system, with Snow White as the "sun" and the dwarfs as "planets." The latter appears to be a literal interpretation of "dwarf planet", a term coined in 2006 following the coining of an official definition of "planet" that refers to small spherical objects that are too small to be considered planets but too big and too round to be considered asteroids, and cannot "clear their neighborhood" during formation using their gravity to pull debris closer to it to make itself larger or push them away into space, leaving nothing else in its orbit except for moons. This category includes Pluto, the former ninth planet, the large asteroid Ceres, and the Trans-Neptunian objects Eris, Haumea, and Makemake.. * Both Snow White and Rapunzel share similar dress styles as both stories were set in Bavarian Germany. * Snow White and Rapunzel's motherly figures were greedy of them for youth: Gothel was using Rapunzel's hair to be young and beautiful and The Queen wanted Snow White dead so she can have her title back as Fairest In the Land. * Snow White is the first Princess to reside in a dark castle. The second being Belle. * Snow White is the first Princess to feature a magic mirror in her film. The second being Belle. Unlike Belle, however, Snow White didn't use it. * Snow White is the only Princess with two names depicted into one. However, when you depict Snow White into one name, she is sometimes referred as Snow. * Snow White is one of the few human heroines who has not been seen barefoot in any of her media. The others include Alice, Eilonwy, Belle and Merida. * Snow White is the only Disney Princess not to show any spunky, rebellious or tough side. Cinderella has shown her rebellious side in her third film, Aurora is shown to be spunky in Follow Your Dreams. However, Snow white has shown that she can be a bit sassy, mainly with Grumpy. * Snow White is normally seen with Cinderella, Aurora and Jasmine more than the other Princesses. * Being the youngest Disney Princess, Snow White has the most child-like appearance. She does however appear somewhat older in the redesign. Also, some Snow White promotional photos promote her in an older appearance. ** Her youth is also reflected in her design. She wears bows on her shoes and headband, which is a common child-like motif. Her skirt is yellow, a color associated with youth, happiness and childhood. Rosy cheeks is associated with youth as well. * Snow White is the first Disney Princess to have notably decorative shoes. Others include Cinderella and Jasmine. * Snow White is one of the six Disney Princesses to have a notable hair accessory, the five others being Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and Tiana. * Snow White is the first Disney Princesses to wear a cape, the second one is Merida, and the third and fourth being Anna and Elsa. * Snow White's design was actually based on that of the Cookie Girl's from Cookie Carnival. * Snow White is the only official Disney Princess whose father is not seen in the film. * Snow White is also similar to Simba as both characters run away on the orders of Scar and Humbert respectively and run into danger (Simba is chased by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed and Snow White runs into the dark forest). Unlike Simba though Snow White runs off to escape the Queen while Simba runs away because he believes he killed his father not knowing Scar was the murderer. * For unknown reasons Snow White in the film wears tan tights while in books and other merchandise her legs are bare. * In the Hello Kitty's Furry Tail Theater episode "Snow White Kitty and the One Dwarf", Hello Kitty wears Snow White's dress. * In Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Calla has a similar formal dress to Snow White's dress but has white skirts and extended sleeves. * Although Snow White is drawn with a realistic female body in the movie, in the merchandise and DVD/VHS cover art, her waist is shrunken to make her look svelte, like most of the other princesses and female cartoon characters in general. * She is also Hitler's favorite princess, which is odd as she does not even look German and the movie is American. * She and Cinderella are the only princesses from Disney movies distributed by the company RKO Radio Pictures. Category:Disney Category:The "Anti-Feminists" Category:German Category:Heroic characters Category:Europeans